Alliance
by Tina Talia Taosa Tinara
Summary: After making the decision to join the Alliance the Skywalker and Kenobi family help rescue another rebel group afterward they enjoyed an extended family reunion. (Sequel to Rescued)
1. Foreword

_Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker and his family along with Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi had been traveling through hyperspace for awhile. When Luke Skywalker found a pirated broadcast on an imperial channel that he'd been monitoring. The entire family listened in to the uplifting message, and after hearing it, they made a decision that after fifteen years the Skywalker and Kenobi families would come out of hiding. So with one call to an old friend of theirs the two families changed their course and headed to join the Alliance._


	2. Joining

Obi-Wan activated the comm button on an old communication unit that they had all used during the Clone Wars this one was only contacted to one other comm. Within moments Senator Bail Organa's voice answered the call.

"Hello, old friend it 's great to finally hear from you again, confirming that you are indeed alive and well."

"Yes, I am, and I too am glad to hear from you, and you will be happy to also hear that my family is safe as well and we've decided on taking you up on your offer."

"That is an actually excellent to hear, let me get in touch with Fulcrum and have him send you the coordinates to a rendezvous point."

"Thank you, Bail I hope my family and I can see you soon."

"That is my hope as well" the communication ended shortly afterward. Soon after Obi-Wan and Ahsoka aka. Fulcrum had a brief conversation in which Ahsoka gave him the information he needed for Anakin to make the changes in the navigation computer on the Twilight with help from Artoo while Athena did the same on the ShadowHawk. Within moments the two of them had both ships heading towards the right direction.

"It'll be good to see Snips again."

"Yes, it will, and we'll have the entire gang together. I'm sure that Ahsoka would be amazed at how big our kids have grown."

"That she will."

"Ghost to Twilight and ShadowHawk do you read us over."

"We read you Ghost, go ahead ."

"It's great to hear your voice again Skyguy after all these years."

"Yours too, Snips."

"As much as I would like to reminisce about the years we've missed, right now I need you and the ShadowHawk to punch these coordinates into your nav computers."

"Ok, and what will we be doing once we arrive at these coordinates?"

"You will be joining me and some other ships that are members of other rebel cells we are about to embark on a mission to save another rebel unit. The ones that sent out that finally convinced you and the Negotiator to come out your little hole, Hermit!"

"Hey! I'm not a hermit, and I'm eager to rescue our allies as their broadcast brought a lot of hope around the galaxy."

"Yes, it has though gone easy on your twists and turns I wouldn't want the Negotiator to throw up on the control panel."

"Well, I'm sure he'll hold it in so that the master can take the controls."

"Hey, I'm that bad of a pilot."

"I know Negotiator, but Skyguy and his sister are better."

"That is true young one."

"How long until you guys get here?"

"Not long."

"Ok, Fulcrum out."


	3. Anakin

_Anakin_

After talking with Ahsoka, I left the cockpit and headed towards the back of the Twilight where I found my family. Luke and Leia were dueling each other with their new lightsabers my son was doing fairly well with two blades, but my princess was having trouble using the two sabers at once. Thankfully they had their blades set on the lowest setting so the blades would only sting if they hit you.

I knew that after this rescue operation Luke and Leia needed to get more training with Ahsoka on how to control two blades at once which I am sure she would be more than happy to do. My lovely wife is sitting on one of the couches reading up on what has happened on Naboo since we left.

After standing there for I don't really know how long I made my presence known at which point my children stopped dueling awaiting my critical observations. Once I gave them it was then I told them that we were about to go meet up with my old padawan. Padme was, of course, thrilled with the prospect of seeing Snips again after so many years. The last time either of us saw Ahsoka was when the twins were born. Padme and Ahsoka were very close before Order 66 and grew even tighter after the tragedy occurred.

"Well, my love you and I need to change and remove the dye our hair we don't want Ahsoka unable to recognize us." Padme placed her reading material on the Java table and joined me in the refresher to remove the dye from our hair. Which was very easy to do once we found the Quick Removal Hair Dye Gel in the bottom of her makeup bag. Taking turns in the refresher, we both removed all of the dye that stained our natural hair color. Padme was out first, and I couldn't help, but kiss her as soon as she was out. Then it was my turn by the time I got out my angel was already dressed and had a new pair of Jedi robes for me. They didn't look at all like the ones I had worn during the Clone Wars, but I didn't mind as they were comfortable.

"It's been a long time since I put on anything related to my former life as a Jedi on besides my lightsaber."

"You had a just fear that someone might recognize you if you wore the attire of a Jedi. When we arrived on Naboo, the first thing you had me do was make you some attire that would get yourself to look like you were born on Naboo rather than just an escaped Jedi seeking asylum. As well as making sure that those you interacted wouldn't look at you funny and be persuaded to investigate further." As she talked, she continued to put her hair up in an intricate braid with a simple circlet. After drying my own hair and making sure that all the dye had come out of my blood locks the two of us stepped out of the bathroom placing the other clothes into a dirty clothes bin. I was going to head back with Padme, but Obi-Wan called me back to the cockpit as we were just about to exit hyperspace.

"Twilight to Ghost we've are just a minute away, any new orders?"

"Yes, here are some new coordinates that you'll need to put in once you are here. When you've adjusted your nav computer tell me and then we'll head out."

"Understood" cutting off communication with Ahsoka aI turned on the ship's intercom systems and as I spoke to my family, I sent my sister the coordinates. "Kids, buckle in, Padme can you come to the cockpit and man the gun."

"Coming." It didn't take Obi-Wan and I long to put in the new coordinates in the nav computer and as soon as we exited hyperspace and joined with the rest of Ahsoka's rebel cell. We signaled to Ahsoka that we were ready she lead off by entering hyperspace and one by one the other ships in the cell followed her lead.

While we flew through the hyperspace lanes and soon enough joined the battle. I became a bit curious at who we were protected and who we were destroying. Obi-Wan must have felt my confusion because he contacted my former padawan asking the question for me.

"Ghost, this is the Twilight who are supposed to be protecting?"

"Two Imperial Ties, one that is painted orange and the one with rounded fins. We need to get to two of them safely attached to a transport ship so that they can go into hyperspace." It didn't take us long to complete the rescue which of course was successful then all the blockade runners escaped to a rondeau point. Once there the other runners excluding the Ghost, the Shadow-Hawk, the Twilight, and the Imperial transport, arrived they quickly left for their own systems.

"Luke, can you and your sister come to the cockpit?"

"Coming!" Just a moment after I heard my son's response Luke comes into the cockpit with my daughter following closely behind him. "What do you need Dad?"

"I need you to fly the ship so I can meet my former Palawan with your Uncle Obi-Wan, Aunt Athena, and your mother."

"I can do that Dad, I'm assuming that James will be flying the Shadow-Hawk."

"Yes, he will be, and once we have followed Ashoka back to her base, I will be more than willing to introduce the two of to her. It has been a long time since she's seen the two of you."

"She was there when we were born wasn't she Dad?"

"Yes, she was Princess."


	4. Reunion

Anakin, Padme, and Padme left the cockpit each grabbing a Jedi-styled robe then wrapping it around.

"Let us not keep Ashoka waiting longer than she already has." Obi-Wan smiled at Padme a bit as Anakin gave the two of them his signature smirk. The three of them waited for the Twilight to dock with the Ghost then they waited for the Shadow-Hawk to dock and for Athena to disembark. Once all four of them were together, they lifted up their hoods and entered the central part of the ship, where they found Ahsoka talking.

"I don't know, one chapter has closed for you, Ezra Bridger. This is a new day, A new beginning."

"And as a chapter ends a new one begins," Obi-Wan spoke first as he would probably be the most recognizable of the group.

"Master Obi-Wan it has been very long time."

"Yes, it has, Young One."

"Who are your companions? I think I can guess who they are, but in these troubled times l might be wrong." Ahsoka's hands were already at her waist ready to draw her lightsabers in an instant.

"It's ok we understand, Ahsoka." Anakin and Padme lowered their hoods at the same time, and Anakin had his signature smirk present on his face.

"Hey, Snips."


	5. Ahsoka

_Ahsoka_

"And as a new chapter ends a new one begins" I turned around as a familiar male voice spoke up behind my back. Immediately I turned around being confronted by Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and three other hooded figures.

"Who are your companions? I think I can guess who they are, but in these troubled times l might be wrong." My hands were already resting on my sabers ready to grab them at the moment. Then two of the three people lowered their hoods and revealed my old master Anakin Skywalker and his wife, Padme Skywalker. My old Master had his signature smirk already plastered on his face.

"Hey, Snips" as soon as he said that I released the tension in my legs and ran into Anakin's awaiting arms, even though I knew he and his family were safe I still missed him terribly. To which Anakin returned my hug then released me so I could hug Padme.

"Skyguy, Padme, I'm so glad you're alright."

"We missed you too, Snips."

"So what's been happening since we last saw each other."

"Later, Snips, but are you going to introduce us to your new friends." Padme subtly motioned her head toward the Ghost crew behind me. After not seeing Anakin and Padme for a very long time I forgot about the others in the room.

"Whoops, but before I do that who's your other guest?" The fourth hooded figure pulled the hood away from her face and revealed the face of Athena Skywalker-Kenobi.

"Hello, Ahsoka it's good to see you."

"You too, Athena. It's been a few years how's James?"

"Eager to see Cor."

"Cor? Whose Cor?" Anakin looked quizzically at me.

"A discussion for another time, for now, Ghosts I'd like to introduce you to Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi his wife Jedi Master Athena Skywalker-Kenobi you'll meet their son someday."

"Wait, Skywalker as in?"

"All will be explained momentarily. This is my old master Jedi Knight…"

"Master."

"Really?" Skyguy gave his former padawan an affirmative nod of her head.

"You and your partner had just left for systems unknown when Master Yoda gave me a seat on the council which knows consists of only Obi-Wan, Yoda, and myself."

"Ok!, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker." One of the crewmembers dropped his jaw in recognition of the famous 'Hero with No Fear.' I continued on with an even bigger smile on my face. "And his wife former Queen and Senator of Naboo Padme Nabree-Skywalker they have two children as well and someday you will meet them too." After the crew of the Ghost had got over their initial shock, they introduced themselves one at a time. The Twi'lek named Hera pilot and leader of the Ghost crew, the Zabrick named Zeb, and a Mandalorian explosive expert/artist named Sabine all of whom Anakin, Padme, Obi-Wan, and Athena shook hands with personally, including the Ghost's Master - Padawan team. Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger After all hands were shaken the Ghost team returned to their ship. Leaving the Jedi and their spouses.

"It's an honor to meet you Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker, Master Skywalker or Kenobi?"

"Master Athena is fine young one, and it is an honor to meet you and your master as well ever since Order 66 I thought my brother, Ahsoka, and my own family were the only trained Jedi left in the galaxy."

"And it us who should be thanking you, because of the transmission you sent, young padawan that all of us decided to come out of hiding." Ezra headed back to the Ghost feeling very proud of himself leaving his Master alone in a room full of legends.

"Ezra, before you go. May I have a look at your lightsaber?" Anakin's curiosity spiked during the earlier conversation when he got a glimpse of the lightsaber hanging from Ezra's belt. Immediately, he offered up his weapon to which Anakin turned on then off inspecting it.

"It looks a lot different than the standard shaft of a lightsaber, but in these troubled times, do well a hidden lightsaber will." This started a cacophony of laughter from behind him.

"Now don't you sound exactly like a little green life form we know?" Athena commented while Obi-Wan, Padme, and she continue to laugh at him.

"Ok, I get it, but you have to admit it sounded good." The three stopped laughing though there was the occasional giggle. "I'm never going to live that one down is I?"

"Nope."

"Master Skywalker my saber can do something else than becoming a saber." This state once again sparked Anakin's curiosity once again. After Anakin had returned Ezra's saber, the padawan motioned to his own master who turned on his own lightsaber. Then the Padawan took aim and fired three simultaneous shots to which his Master deflected with ease. Athena Obi-Wan and Padme were very impressed with the young one's ingenuity. Anakin, on the other hand, is more than amazed as he is a great inventor and mechanic, but he never had the idea of combining a lightsaber and a gun. Anakin, the supposed mechanical genius mouth is opened wide in astonishment.

"Ani! Tatooine to Anakin."

"Really, Padme."

"Yes, my husband."

"This is marvelous, Ezra. You have a great talent for creating things."

"Thank you, Master." Ezra left his Master and followed the others back toward the Ghost, but the Master didn't move with his padawan as it seems that something was bothering him.

"Something on your mind, Caleb?"

"So you knew."

"Athena and I knew, but Anakin left, before the incident."

"What incident?"

"I turned away from the light of the force and lost my way in the darkness for a time, but I finally found my way back to the light. Though the memory of that still haunts me to this day. That is why I changed my name from Caleb Dume to what I go by now Kanan Jarrus at your service Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker, Master Athena." He gave a half-hearted bow to express himself before turning around to follow his padawan back to the Ghost.

"Caleb, I know how tempting the dark side can be. It was hard for me as well no matter what you do you always feel as if you're not doing enough good to outweigh all the bad you've already committed." Anakin spoke from experiences of having been tempted to the dark side.

"But, you've never embraced and turned away from the order like I did. Another reason why I changed my name, I was and still am ashamed of who I was and what happened under the name Caleb Dume." Kanan's voice cracked informing all present that he was frustrated beyond belief and the tears streaming down his face told them of the immense regret in his heart.

"Being ashamed of what you were is okay, but you have to learn from those mistakes. If you just keep dwelling on those things you've done in the past. You might never see what you can accomplish." Obi-Wan knew exactly what to say to calm the young Jedi's mind, but he needed a bit more encouragement. So Athena and Padme came to his side and let their mothering side out hugging Caleb together allowing him to release his pain into and in a room full of people who wouldn't judge him because of his past.

"Thank you, Masters." After giving a very respectful bow Kanan returned to the Ghost and Anakin, Padme, Obi-Wan, and Athena returned to their respected ships. They disengaged from the Ghost, and the two followed Ahsoka piloting the stolen Imperial transport into the hyperspace lanes.


	6. Extended Family Reunion

**Twilight on route to Alliance HQ**

"So when do we get to meet your former padawan."

"Once we've reached our destination son." Anakin took over piloting and patiently waited until they left the hyperspace with the rest of the fleet. Once they left the other ships separated returning to their home bases scattered throughout the galaxy.

"Skyguy, follow my ship down to the planet surface where we can reconnect more in person rather than over the comms."

"Can't wait for Fulcrum!"

"Meet you there." The three ships landed inside of a concealed hanger on the planet's surface. Once there the seven passengers on board the Twilight and Shadow Hunter disembark all seven wearing cloaks with the hoods up hiding their faces from the crews working inside the hanger. Luke and Leia stood with their cousin James behind their Uncle Obi-Wan and Aunt Athena. They all followed Ahsoka deeper into the compound after a few rights and lefts. Ahsoka used the force to open a door leading them all into a large public room.

"Come on in guys, Artoo can give your order to the chef anything you want to drink or eat within reason." R2-D2 was very excited and immediately started talking a mile a minute. Of which only Anakin could fully grasp.

"Woah, slow down little guy can you go grab us all a Jawa Juice?"

/Of Course I can be right back./ Artoo scurried from the room just as Ahsoka went to a closed the door on one side of the room aiming to put away her cloak when a blur knocked her down to the floor. All were at attention wary of the little surprise that was just popped on them. Though all of them relaxed when Ahsoka started to laugh, then James realized who the attacker was.

"Coral!" The half Tortuga female looked up, and after James had let down his hood, her eyes lit up even more than before.

"James!" The two teenagers ran at each other and hugged the other very tightly as they had not seen one another in a very long while. Though their reunion was cut short when

"Honey, how many times have I told you not to surprise me like that when I come home from a mission?"

"Sorry mom, but I get so excited when you come home from those missions safe and sound. Even more when I get to see James and know that he is safe as well." Coral kissed James cheek which made him blush a light pink. At this moment all the adults let down their hoods.

"Umm, Snips?"

"Oh, right Sorry forgot the introduction James and his family already know Coral, so I thought I had told you. This is my daughter Coral Tano."

"It's nice to meet you guys."

"Coral, these are the other two people that worked with you father and I during the Clone Wars. Mrs. Padme Nabree Skywalker and her husband my old master Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker."

"My parents had told me a lot about the adventures that they went on with you. My favorite was the one that dad told me about when you and mob threw him off a wall."

"You're father is Captain Rex." Coral nodded standing beside James the two still having an arm wrapped around the other.

"Yep! That's him."

"Ahsoka and I have told our daughter all about our adventures with you ."

"It's great to see you again Rex."

"You too General."

"Ahsoka? Did you tell Coral about every one of our missions." Anakin looked to his old padawan who had a smirk on her face.

"Every reckless one, Master I had to it was in part of how I taught her about the history of the Jedi thought recounting those stories did give the two of us both many laughing spells." Laughter immediately was released from everyone, and it was all at Anakin's expense, and after a few minutes of it, the group's laughter died down. With an occasional chuckle escaping once in awhile.

"Anakin, these two they can't be Luke and Leia can they?"

"Yes, they are I almost forgot the last time Rex, and you saw them they had just been born."

"They look just like you, but hopefully they are not as reckless as their father." Captain Rex came over to his wife's side and agreed.

"They do my love indeed, but I wonder will the Alliance fare with the entire Skywalker clan working for them." That got another round of laughter going with the group just then Artoo returned with Jawa Juices for the entire gathering. They all grabbed a glass of juice and stretched out on the couches in the common room.

"Dad, I thought you said that the Clone armies turned on the Jedi."

"Yes, I did, but Captain Rex and the 501st are the only exceptions, and I'm sure that Rex can explain the reason why much better than I can."

"Well, you guys better get comfortable because it's a long story."

"Artoo can you go and get some more refreshments and have dinner for 10 sent to my living quarters."

/On My Way/ Artoo rolled out of the room.

"Well, it was a few months after you left for Naboo Chancellor Palpatine issued Order 66 to all the clones. The order told us to eliminate all the Jedi because they were traitors to the republic. But my entire squadron the 501st and a few clones from other squads wouldn't follow the order. Instead, we saved as many Jedi as we could and went into hiding in a place where only a few of our number knew about. Ahsoka and I were there when Luke and Leia were born, but we left shortly after that because we didn't want to put you in danger. From then on we traveled the galaxies trying to save as many Jedi as we could until it was no longer safe for us to do that without being noticed by the new Empire. So we returned to the secret hideout that we set up and became a private army to raise money a few of us became a bounty hunter group. Together and my men joined the rebellion, but more than a few had built families at the secret base alongside some of the Jedi we rescued. So as a group it was decided that those with families should remain and watch over the younglings that were saved training them up until they were ready to become Padawan learners. With the troopers and Jedi who didn't have families, we left the place that kept us safe for so long and joined the rebellion. In the hope that we could help others gain the freedom that we, ourselves had fought so hard to give to them. Ahsoka and I married very soon after that our own little daughter was on her way." Rex smiled at the memory as did Ahsoka.

"That's amazing Rex."

"My husband is marvelous." Ahsoka kissed Rex on the lips to which their daughter responded by kissing her boyfriend's cheek.

"So how many Jedi were you able to save?"

"Not as many as we would have liked it was a minor number of what the Jedi order used to be, but we saved Master Windu. As well as ten padawan learners, a few Knights and Masters, and about fifteen younglings. When we left the planet we had called home for a long time, ten of the Jedi went with us all were master-padawan teams which are spread out between the different squads within my unit. Though to keep them safe and to maintain the secret that they are Jedi no one knows except for Ahsoka and I as well as their captains or commanders." The Skywalkers caught up with their friend's life, and they responded in kind, and soon they knew everything that had been going on with everything that has happened to one another. This way they informed the next generation slowly preparing them for the future. A future with no Empire and definitely no Emperor.


	7. Author's Note

Hi, Guys;

I am thinking of starting a new story one that will cover the Clone Wars if you have read "Family Reunited" Athena's other persona is sometimes on the same mission as her brother, but sometimes he is not. I am however unsure of what episodes I want to use as I want a few that are only with 'Carrie Tarkington' and her padawan alone.

I would gladly like some advice on this please review this chapter and tell me what you think as well as rereading the previous authors note as it has probably changed from the last time you saw it.

From the Desk of Tina Talia Taosa Tinara


	8. Author's Note 2

Hey Guys,

This is (TTT)Tinara thanks for following and enjoying Alliance if you would like to read more the next installment of my Kidnapped series _Rebellion_.

From the Desk of Tina Talia Taosa Tinara


End file.
